Clemens Brentano
by Annakia
Summary: Riho, Yayoi y Guni han muerto por culpa de Caín... Shido está solo, pero una joven le ayudará a sobrellevar la situación. Pésimo summary, no se guíen por esto. Cap. IV listo! AL FIN! Gracias Darkzero, gracias!
1. Encuentros

Clemens Brentano

_"Seas o no un ángel, abre todas las venas de tu blanco cuerpo, y que la sangre roja y espumosa brote en millares de chorros deliciosos. Así quiero verte, y beber en esas mil fuentes, embriagarme hasta que pueda llorar tu muerte, en un delirio de voluptuosa felicidad."_

Capítulo I: Encuentros

_Sangre… Un río de sangre… brotando de ese cuerpo… una imagen fantasmal frente a mis ojos… Su hermoso cuerpo blanquecino mutilado, más pálido que nunca por la pérdida de sangre… Su cabello rojizo desparramado por el suelo lleno de sangre… Y sus ojos… Sus hermosos ojos ahora vacíos, sin vida… estaba muerta_

Despertó de golpe… aquella pesadilla lo aquejaba muy a menudo. Su mirada algo borrosa aún, recorrió el lugar nuevamente: su oficina de trabajo vacía y silenciosa. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la cocina, ese lugar donde siempre había café, ahora estaba sucio y descuidado… Había perdido a Riho. Caín, ese maldito se la arrebató… ¿Yayoi... Guni? Ellas también habían muerto, intentando salvar a Riho… Ahora estaba solo y su vida le parecía más vacía que nunca. Por eso, no le interesaba su presencia en este mundo, ni sus recuerdos arrebatados por Caín, que por cierto había muerto...

Inundado en sus pensamientos decidió recorrer la ciudad, para aclarar su mente. Se colocó su abrigo y salió lentamente. La ciudad estaba calma, no mucha gente transitaba las calles a esas horas de la noche. La luna resplandecía dando un color platinado a su cabello. Caminó entre callejones como acostumbraba hacer, hasta que divisó algo muy interesante: una hermosa muchacha caminando sola. La piel tersa de su cuello era suculenta, he hizo que casi perdiera el control. Labios rojos, ojos azulados, cabello largo que caía con gracia sobre su pequeña espalda y su delicada cara… Perfecta. Se acercó lentamente, hasta estar caminando detrás de ella, sin hacer el menor ruido. La muchacha caminaba lenta y silenciosamente, tambaleándose. De pronto oyó unos sollozos: la muchacha se desplomó llorando:

¿Te sucede algo?- comentó el detective.

… no… nada- dijo entre sollozos la muchacha sin importarse por quien preguntaba.

¿Nada? Nadie llora sin razón aparente- dijo sabiamente Shido sentándose junto a ella.

Es que, yo he… perdido a… mis… mis… mis padres…- dijo la chica estallando en un llanto.

Mis condolencias por tus padres, lamento haberte hecho llorar- se disculpó Shido.

No hay problema, yo soy la tonta, no debo llorar por esto- dijo secándose las lágrimas que ahora caían por su mejilla.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta: la misma historia de Riho. Más lágrimas cristalinas caían con delicadeza sobre su pálida mejilla. Debía admitirlo, esa chica tenía belleza, y muy peculiar. Pero algo andaba mal con él, sentía algo en su interior: ese libertino vampiro que había aprendido a reprender quería salir, hacer de las suyas. Intentó calmarse cambiando de tema.

¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo algo entrecortado.

… Rioko… ¿Y tú?- preguntó algo más calmada.

Shido, mucho gusto... pero dime¿no deberías ir a tu casa? Es algo tarde- dijo ingenuamente.

… ¿Podrías… acompañarme… Shido?- dijo Rioko

Claro, es peligroso caminar a estas horas por la calle- dijo parándose.

Le dio su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó con gusto. Caminaron un largo trecho, cuando Rioko dijo:

Mi casa queda muy cerca de aquí. Ya no falta mucho- dijo levemente

¿Que linda noche no?- dijo cambiando de tema el vampiro dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a la Luna.

Si, siempre me relaja ver el cielo nocturno… Dime Shido ¿Qué hacías caminando por la calle?- preguntó Rioko ya en confianza.

Tenía que aclarar mi mente, tenía mucho en que pensar. Sabes, hace poco perdí a una personasmuy importantes…- dijo melancólicamente el detective.

Lo lamento... - se disculpó por su inocencia.

No importa Rioko…- dijo sin inmutarse. Él seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de que Rioko se había detenido.

…Llegamos…- Rioko se detuvo enfrente de una lúgubre casa. -Este es mi hogar- dijo nuevamente abriendo la puerta.

Un gusto conocerte Rioko, espero nos volvamos a ver…- dijo sin importarle lo mucho que le gustaría pasar dentro.

¿Te apetece quedarte un rato? No me vendría mal algo de compañía- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Bueno, si tú quieres, me quedaré- dijo Shido rebosante de alegría.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, sin saber que sería mudo testigo de algo que cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre.

Fin del capítulo I

Nota de autor: ejem... ¿les gustó? Ojalá que sí... -.- bueno, si les parece que este capítulo (demasiado corto para mi gusto) merece un review, no duden en dejarme alguno... Y por favor, (no es por pretenciosa pero...) si van a dejar críticas, que sean constructivas. ¡Gracias por leer este capítulo! ...Owari...


	2. La Tortura

Nota de Autor: . al fin y al cabo, terminé el capítulo... ejem ¬.¬ bueno... tengo que advertir que tal vez sea un poco sangriento este capítulo, después (si alguien lo lee) no quiero reclamo alguno .

Capítulo II: La Tortura

Era una casa confortable en cierto sentido. La decoración antigua daba un aire extraño al lugar. Sin lugar a dudas, no era la casa para una jovencita como Rioko:

¿Vives aquí? Que hermoso lugar- dijo maravillado ante esa casa idéntica a las casas donde vivió su vida normal antes de ese cruel destino de su vida.

¿Te parece… hermoso? Todos dicen que es muy anticuada- dijo Rioko

En serio, es muy agradable- dijo con una sonrisa Shido

Un leve rubor invadió la cara de Rioko, quien nunca había conocido a alguien tan atento. Shido se percató de ese rubor, y sabiendo que la sangre subía a la cara de la bella Rioko, desesperó por probar de ese líquido vital para los humanos y claro, también para los vampiros. La muchacha se percató de algo: la mirada de ese detective de aspecto taciturno cambió repentinamente: Sus ojos antes verdes, ahora estaban amarillentos y sus pupilas se alargaron semejando unos ojos felinos aterradores.

¿Te… te sientes bien… S-Shido?- comentó algo asustada la chica

No es… nada… no pasa nada…- mintió Shido.

… ¿Te apetece algo para tomar? ¿Deseas algo en especial? ¿Té tal vez?- dijo la muchacha acercándose al vampiro descuidada.

… Por… por favor R-Rioko, no te… no te acerques- dijo Shido tartamudeando.

Su mente hervía, no podía contener más ese impulso. Sus viejos días cruzaban su mente, esos juegos profanos que vivió en su pasado, haciendo que cada vez deseara más y más a Rioko, a su sangre, a ella. La muchacha parecía incitarlo con su ingenuidad, aunque no se diera cuenta. Ahora Shido yacía en suelo arrodillado con sus manos en la sien. Rioko no obedeció a la orden y se acercó al detective que yacía en suelo sudando desesperadamente:

¡¿Shido, que te pasa! ¡Responde!- gritaba desesperada.

…- Silencio total, no podía hablar.

De repente, Shido se abalanzó sobre Rioko, dejándola a merced de su mente ya descontrolada por el deseo:

¡¿Shido que haces!- gritó aterrorizada

Rioko vio su cara, no parecía la misma de siempre: su mirada antes cálida parecía la de un depredador salvaje; una sonrisa maligna adornaba sus labios. Dirigió su mirada a su boca: sus colmillos resplandecían con un brillo blanquecino. Notó que eran demasiado largos:

Shi… Shido, suelta…. Suéltame…- gemía Rioko ya que sus manos eran fuertemente sujetadas por las del vampiro

No podía hablar, no necesitaba hacerlo, solo quería aprovechar de ese momento. Sentía como la sangre de Rioko fluía a gran velocidad acelerando su corazón. Sin lugar a dudas, la muchacha sería víctima de ese vampiro quien había perdido la cabeza. Su boca se acercó a su cuello, y pudo probar el sabor de su piel: exquisita. No pudo resistir más, soltó las manos de la joven, y desgarró poco a poco la ropa de Rioko, hasta que todo el cuello de ella estuvo expuesto, listo para una mordedura mortal, que seguramente transformaría su vida en un infierno eterno. Sus colmillos fríos como el hielo, se clavaron en el cuello de la chica bruscamente, provocando un grito desgarrador por parte de ella, pero al parecer Shido no se inmutó ya que continuaba su tarea muy entretenido:

¡NO SHIDO! ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR! ¡NO HAGAS ESTO!

…-

Estaba muy ocupado bebiendo ese dulce líquido como para hablar. Mientras, recorría posesivamente el cuerpo de esa chica: tan perfecto, ideal para acariciar. Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él por el dolor provocado por aquella mordedura. Sintió el pánico de la muchacha, y eso impulsaba a continuar su tortura. Dejo su cuello, solo para dirigirse a su sensual boca. La besó intensamente haciendo que sus labios sangraran por causa de sus colmillos y poco a poco fue profundizando la caricia. Rioko se sentía desfallecer, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como en ese momento. Aunque la pérdida de sangre la debilitó, se dejo llevar. Shido notó esto, así que continuo hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Rioko estaba quedando sin sangre, justo en ese momento se detuvo. No quería que muriera, eso parecía.

Rioko jadeaba, definitivamente la muerte y la vida debatían entre sí por ella. Pero sus sentidos estaban extasiados, por esas manos ágiles que recorrían su cuerpo. Notó que el vampiro se detuvo, y calló desmayada por la pérdida de sangre. Shido permanecía como esa criatura irracional acariciando el cuerpo de su víctima intensamente… Pero Rioko… Rioko parecía…muerta…

Fin del capítulo II

Nota de autor: bueno, espero les guste -.- y... ¡a ver si luego me dejan algún review! (gracias DarkZero 3000 ., acá está la continuación!) ... ¡Owari!


	3. Una nueva vida

Capítulo III: Una nueva vida

_Su corazón latía casi imperceptiblemente, sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados, su respiración era leve y sudaba… sentía escalofríos pero a la vez, una calidez inigualable. Todos los mejores momentos de su vida recorrieron su mente como en una película interminable. Y al fin… al fin despertó…_

_Su mente estaba fuera de control… sus colmillos bañados por la sangre de esa muchacha… su cabellera desparramada acariciando la piel de su víctima… jadeaba levemente y una mirada maligna adornaba su rostro mientras que pequeñas líneas de sangre bajaban de su boca…Pero, algo…algo extraño invadió sus pensamientos, un recuerdo que golpeó su ya abatida mente… cedió ante el dolor que le provocó esa repentina memoria y calló inconsciente…_

Rioko despertó… y enseguida vio el cuerpo de Shido, estaba en sus brazos. Se soltó con fuerza y se sorprendió: Sangre… sangre en el suelo… en la pared… y sangre en sus ropas. Palideció por un instante y luego corrió hacia el espejo: era cierto, sus ropas desgarradas adornadas por su sangre. Luego… miró su rostro… acto seguido, un grito aterrador se escuchó: Sus ojos… sus bellísimos ojos azules… ¡amarillentos! Con esa mirada… la mirada que le dedicó el vampiro al torturarla… y también su boca… algo rojiza aún pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba… ¡sus colmillos habían crecido:

Esto… esto no… no me puede estar pasando… no… ¡no! … esto tiene que ser una pesadilla…- murmuraba aterrada

Lamentablemente no lo es Rioko…- Shido se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta débilmente detrás de ella

Dime… ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO MALDITO!- la rabia de la chica era notable

… lo lamento Rioko… es que…- Shido no encontraba palabras para describir lo que había hecho…

¡CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ MALDITO VAMPIRO!- Rioko estaba enardecida

… es que… es… una larga historia…- dijo intentando librarse de esa pregunta que no podía responder.

¡AHORA TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO PARA OÍRTE! ¡¿NO RECUERDAS! ¡TÚ MISMO ME LO OTORGASTE!

Pobre Shido, nunca hubiera querido que algo así pasara. Deseaba desaparecer en ese momento. Pero tenía que dar una explicación a lo sucedido… Ordenó a la chica que se sentara porque una larga historia tendría lugar durante varias horas…

Pasaban las horas y nubes grises se acumulaban alrededor de la Luna como bailarines fantasmales, opacándola y dando indicios a una tormenta. La historia no terminaba, Shido estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que conocía de su historia a Rioko deseando que lo entendiera… contó lo que sabía de Caín, y aquellos recuerdos que levemente centellaban en su mente… Terminó… al fin pudo terminar, pero para ese entonces ya casi había amanecido. Por suerte, las nubes y la lluvia se encargaban de evitar que la estrella hiciera su aparición:

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? ¿Es esa tu explicación?- preguntó Rioko

… si, lamentablemente fue un... impulso…- dijo Shido con la cabeza baja

… O sea que… tendré que ocultarme del Sol… beberé sangre humana… y viviré eternamente… solo… ¿SOLO POR UN IMPULSO? DIME ALGO SHIDO ¿SABES QUE LO PROVOCÓ, O TAMBIÉN ES ALGO INEXPLICABLE?- dijo alzando el tono de voz de manera sarcástica y furiosa.

… no… no estoy seguro… creo… que has sido… tú- Shido seguía cabizbajo

Perfecto, yo incito a los vampiros ¿no? … ¡MALDITO! ¡¿NO PUEDES CONTROLARTE ACASO! ¡¿NO PODRÍAS HABER ATACADO A ALGUIEN MÁS!- la muchacha realmente tenía mal genio.

Rioko, por favor, dejemos las agresiones... ¿No entiendes? Nunca llegaremos a nada de este modo…- intentó calmarla pero era imposible

"LLEGARÁS" querrás decir… vete Shido… vete- Su voz se entristeció

No… yo soy responsable… no puedo huir… no sabrás como vivir, morirás- dijo el detective

Si muero sería mejor… ahora, si no te vas, me iré yo…- dijo imperceptiblemente

Rioko se levantó de golpe, e intentó salir corriendo, pero una mano fría y firme evitó que siguiera caminando. Shido estrechó a Rioko entre sus brazos, evitando que ella escapara:

Yo te protegeré Rioko. Siempre… eternamente estaré a tu lado…- dijo tiernamente

Una pequeña lágrima surcó la cara de Rioko. Sin lugar a dudas, ese ser no era malo… tal vez… incontrolable…

Fin del capítulo III


	4. Palabras

Ok, miren todos! Ja, ya voy por el capítulo IV... Ok, ja... ¡GRACIAS A! Ahem, Darkzero! Osea, sin él me hubiera dado la depresión y hubiera dejado de escribir .. QUE GRAN PERSONA! UN APLAUSO PARA DARKZERO! .

Capítulo IV: Palabras

Se abrazaron un largo tiempo… Rioko estaba somnolienta, y sus ojos se cerraban casi solos…Shido se percató y de inmediato la cargó en sus brazos:

- ¿Qué haces Shido? Todavía no te he perdonado- dijo la muchacha como una niña pequeña

- ¿Acaso crees que podrás caminar sola? Ni hablar, yo me encargaré de ti- dijo silenciándola y provocando ese hermoso color rojizo en sus mejillas nuevamente.

Se dirigió casi inconscientemente al dormitorio de la chica, y la depositó levemente sobre la cama. La tapó con mucho cuidado y se sentó cerca de ella. La muchacha estaba cansada, así que se durmió rápidamente... Hacía tiempo que él no dormía en una cama, a decir verdad, eran mucho más cómodas que esos ataúdes donde dormía habitualmente. Ella ya dormía y Shido no pudo evitar verla: se veía hermosa hasta dormida, tan inocente. Se recostó y se dejo llevar por la suavidad del esa amplia cama y por la hermosa presencia de Rioko, quien yacía al lado suyo. Se relajó por varios minutos hasta que también se durmió y acompañó a la joven al mundo de los sueños…

Shido despertó y sintió una calidez inexplicable: Rioko dormía plácidamente al lado suyo, abrazada a él. Sintió un extraño escalofrío de placer, pero luego recordó que sucedería si perdía el control nuevamente. Se levantó con cuidado, no quería traer a la muchacha devuelta a este mundo, solo quería verla dormir… además... quería prepararle algo... una sorpresa...

Su mente se revolvía entre recuerdos ajenos, que nunca presenció… Soñó con algo muy extraño: veía imágenes claras, como si ella viviera esa situación:

… _Un hombre de cabellos ondulantes y dorados con látigo rojizo en su mano… una mujer de cabello negro azulado utilizando un arma… Una jovencita de cabellos largos y rojizos intentando defenderse de los latigazos proporcionados por el joven de cabellos rubios…un hada verde quién era azotada por varios latigazos... y un hombre con una espada de sangre atacando al agresor de la muchacha y del hada… Todos… sumergidos en una pelea interminable…La mujer había muerto después de un certero golpe por parte de ese látigo, igual que aquél hada, quién se consumió en un fuego azul… y la jovencita… estaba desmayada… El hombre de cabellos dorados hablaba con el portador de la espada:_

_- ¿Acaso te importa tanto esta joven? ¿Para que la proteges? ¿Acaso la amas más que a mí?- dijo con una macabra voz el hombre rubio_

_- ...- la espada se disolvió y un charco de sangre reemplazó su lugar_

_- ¿No recuerdas… los días en Transilvania? ¿Esas interminables noches de banquetes?- extendió su mano, incitando a que el otro joven la tomara - Ven… volvamos a ser… como éramos antes…- Sus ojos provocaron una mirada maligna y atrapante. El joven quedó totalmente hipnotizado… se acercó lentamente al incitante joven… extendió su mano, hasta que…ambas estuvieron juntas… El de los cabellos rubios sonrió malignamente, diciendo:_

_- Ahora… acaba… con esta joven… vamos… hazlo como lo hacíamos antes…como en Transilvania…- dijo obligando al hombre quien ya se acercaba a la muchacha que yacía en el suelo…_

Un trueno la volvió a este mundo. Ya despierta, Rioko tenía sed… y mucha… Se desperezó, e intentó pararse: sus piernas flaquearon y calló al suelo. Estaba débil…:

- Shido… ¿Dónde estás Shido?...- preguntó Rioko con esperanza de que el vampiro la ayudara.

-…- nadie respondía

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente: Shido… ¿La había abandonado? Pobre muchacha, empezó a llorar con la sola idea de pensar que la habían engañado. Sin embargo ahí apareció… estaba mojado, parecía que había estado bajo la lluvia:

- ¿Rioko, que te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto extrañado el detective

- … ¡Shido! ¿Dónde estabas? Yo… pensé que te habías… ido…- dijo la chica sintiéndose como una tonta al dudar de ese ser…

- … Bueno, como ves no lo he hecho. - dijo con una tenue sonrisa- ¿Por qué estas en el piso? -preguntó con expresión de reproche.

- Es que no puedo caminar bien…- dijo aferrándose a la cama

- Déjame que te ayude. Además tengo una sorpresa muy agradable para ti…- tomó a la joven en sus brazos nuevamente.

Rioko se estremeció. Se sentía muy bien estar en los brazos de Shido. Lentamente fue llevada a lo que semejaba ser el comedor... :

- ¿Te gusta? Me ha tomado tiempo…- dijo Shido

- …- Rioko no podía hablar… era simplemente bellísimo que alguien se tomara la molestia de preparar algo así…

Fin del capítulo IV


	5. Una sorpresa

Daniela no quiere hacer ninguna acotación interesante,... - lo único que quiere decir es: ¡Gracias Darkzero...! Es más,... perdón por molestar tanto ¬¬

Capítulo V: Una sorpresa

Nunca había pensado que alguien podría tomarse la molestia de hacer algo así por ella. A decir verdad, en su vida nunca hubo afecto, excepto alguna caricia maternal proporcionada por su fallecida progenitora. Sus ojos brillaron ante la idea de sentirse amada por alguien con quien solo vivió no más de un día, pero con quien compartiría la vida durante la eternidad. Tal vez era simple esa atención, pero a Rioko le bastaba: el comedor resplandecía por la luz de cientos de velas encendidas por toda la habitación; en el centro, una mesa con un elegante mantel blanco, y sobre ella, un enorme ramo de rosas negras en un florero rojo, una hermosa botella de un color verdoso y dos copas cristalinas y brillantes... mientras que el sonido de la lluvia era la música de fondo:

- Shido… esto es… tan…- no podía encontrar palabras para explicar la imagen que se presentaba delante de sus ojos, ahora empañados por algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar su lecho.

- … Me alegro que te halla gustado… Rioko, esto lo preparé solamente para ti- dijo Shido

El vampiro colocó a Rioko sobre su silla, y él tomó lugar sobre la suya. Entonces agarró la botella ya destapada, y vertió el líquido en una de las brillantes copas de cristal. Rioko palideció: era muy rojo para ser vino… claro, lo había olvidado, ahora debería beber… sangre… sangre de alguien tal vez inocente:

- Shi… Shido, ¿q-que es est-t-o?- preguntó horrorizada la muchacha

Que torpe fue, debió al menos explicarle antes de servirle… pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Igualmente era sangre de Yayoi, nadie había muerto para que ella calmara su sed:

- Mira Rioko… ahora, en tu nueva condición, deberás vivir de esto… seguramente sentirás remordimiento, pero nadie murió para poder tener este líquido vital aquí- dijo con la mayor suavidad el vampiro.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no es sangre… humana?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

- Si, pero… yo tenía una proveedora, llamada Yayoi, y ella me entregó su sangre hace ya mucho tiempo por voluntad propia. Bebe sin remordimiento ni pena, lo necesitas…- dijo nuevamente Shido

- Intentaré…- tomó su copa y acercó el cristal a sus labios.

Seguramente eso sería desagradable, pero no quería morir, así que debería resignarse… Comenzó a beber de ese líquido rojo… estaba fría… esa sangre estaba fría, seguramente ese detective debería tenerla para subsistir ante la pérdida de su amiga quien le daba su sangre. Fluyó rápidamente por su garganta, y pudo saborear esa sustancia en detenimiento: era realmente extraña, nunca pensó que sabría así. Bebió un largo sorbo y luego se detuvo. Se desvaneció por algunos minutos… millones de imágenes de una mujer de cabello negro invadieron su mente, provocando que se desvaneciera:

- Rioko… ¿Rioko?... ¡¿Rioko, te encuentras bien!- preguntaba alterado Shido tratando de hacerla volver en sí.

- … mmm… que… ¿Qué… sucedió?- dijo volviendo en sí después de haber asimilado algunas cosas.

- … Nada, parece que te desvaneciste, es normal… no te preocupes…- dijo intentando no asustarla

- … bueno… si tú lo dices… Está bien… intentemos disfrutar de la velada- dijo con una sonrisa nuevamente

Que suerte, sin duda, se lo tomó de buena manera para ser la primera vez que algo así le sucedía. Pero era normal en cualquier vampiro, el primer trago de sangre siempre es difícil. Sonrió al ver que la muchacha realmente apreciaba lo que había hecho, como Riho lo hacía… cada cosa que él hacía por ella, esa muchachita tan especial se lo agradecía… ¡No!.. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza… Ahora Rioko importaba, … Riho… había muerto… Evitó que la melancolía lo invadiera manteniendo siempre una sonrisa para el disfrute de la niña. Hablaron de cosas, de tantas cosas, sobre sus pasados. Hasta que Rioko recordó ese sueño, y decidida a contárselo a Shido, empezó a relatar su historia:

- Sabes Shido, he tenido un sueño muy extraño… una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro… un hombre de cabello claro y ondulante… un joven con una espada rojiza con un hada verde… y… y una muchacha de largo cabello rojizo… todos sumidos en una pelea…- dijo intentando de que Shido le diera algún punto de vista.

- … acaso… Rioko… ¿recuerdas algo más? … ¿Qué sucedía entre ellos? ¿Qué le sucedió a la joven?- dijo con un extraño interés para Rioko, no sabía que se interesaba en sueños que tal vez ni tenían coherencia…

Pero bueno, Rioko relató con lujo de detalles todo lo que recordaba sobre ese sueño… Shido… sin embargo no salía de su asombro…

Fin del capítulo V 


End file.
